


New Beginnings

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-FATF AU.  A failed heist brings a family together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtneyMichelleLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyMichelleLover/gifts).



> Thanks to hellbells and Casey_Wolfe for looking this over and being awesome cheerleaders.

Dom didn’t know what was going on with the addition of a new team member Brian Spilner. He knew it as soon as he saw the man through the screen at the cafe. Hearing the fight outside Dom was out of his chair and flying through the cafe before his sister even said one word. He saw Vince pummeling Brian and then Brian trying to get the upperhand. He went over to the pair and pulled Vince off of Brian. He stood between the two and yelled at Vince to keep his hands off of Brian and that’s when his mess started.

Weeks later, Race Wars turned disastrous with their failed truck heist and Vince being airlifted to the hospital and Dom being torn as to staying with Brian or going with his family. Brian urged him to go with his family even if it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He needed to fix things before he could find his way back. 

Brian could feel his heart breaking as he kept working wiping anything that the team touched down and working his way back to Race Wars. He wanted to make sure he got rid of enough evidence so no one could be charged except maybe the Trans for stowing illegal merchandise to and from the LA docks. And those weren’t lies, he just found enough evidence to give his boss for the arrests of the Trans. 

He drove back to the police station in the Supra and breezed inside cool as a cucumber. He stopped by his desk in the corner and found he had another stack of files but he knew he wouldn’t be looking at them. He knocked on Tanner’s door and walked in when Tanner allowed him. He sat down across from his boss and waited for him to be done on the phone. When Tanner hung up he looked over at his protege and asked, “What are you doing O’ Conner?”

“What’s right for my family. Here’s the evidence for the Trans.”

“We’re your family Brian….”

Brian scowled at Tanner and said, “The LAPD has only tolerated me. Dom is my family.”

Tanner heard Brian’s emphasis and asked, “He’s your Omega isn’t he?”

“Yes he is and I’m resigning so I can take care of him. A lot of stuff is going on and right now it’d be best for everyone if we can just go away for a while.”

“But you went on a few dates with his sister?”

“That was for the operation and nothing happened except conversation about Dom. I need to get back though, Dom wasn’t looking too good when I sent him back with Mia,” Brian said as he stood up from his seat.

“Be careful Brian and keep Dom out of trouble.” Tanner said as a way of dismissal.

“I will.” Brian grinned. “Thank you.” He left the station after that with a lighter step and headed back to the Toretto house in Echo Park.

Back at Dom’s house, Dom went to the back bathroom and started getting sick. He knew the stress was finally getting to him. He didn’t like Brian being so far away at the moment even if he did lie about his profession and his last name. Dom could let those things slide though as Brian was trying to protect him and his team. He also wanted to tell Brian that they were expecting their first child and what all this meant for them. It was all making him dizzy and he felt the nausea start again.

Mia was outside the door and when she heard him get sick again she opened the door and saw him folded against the toilet. She went to him and rubbed his back as he caught his breath and flushed the toilet. “What’s happened Dom? Since Brian’s been here you’ve been hiding something.”

Dom looked at Mia and said, “You know I’ve hidden for a long time. Brian’s it though and that I can’t hide. Not with me carrying his child.”

He let out a sob and moved to lean against the wall and held his knees close. Mia couldn’t believe her brother’s confession and she asked, “Does he know about the baby?”

“Not yet but I know he senses something. I don’t and can’t keep this from him. Seeing him threw me into my heat early and until I got pregnant, it wouldn’t let up.”

Mia took in the information and asked, “When did your pregnancy happen?”

“A month ago and right now I need Brian. The baby needs Brian.” Dom looked down at his still flat stomach and couldn’t help but run his hand over it. He hoped Brian could clear up everything soon. He didn’t know how long he could last without his lover, father of his child, and hopefully his official Alpha.

Mia was able to get Dom into another shirt and his mouth washed out before she helped him to the living room. She gave the remote to him so he could flip channels and she could get him some soup and toast made. 

About twenty minutes later a knock on the door had Dom uncurled and off the couch. He opened the door and Brian pulled him into his arms. Dom let out a low moan at just feeling his balance back and Brian kissed him gently. Brian stroked his cheek and said, “I’m sorry about how things ended up today but I’m here.”

“You’re here. You came back. That’s all that matters.” Dom breathed in Brian’s scent and kissed along his neck and kept his arms wrapped tight around his lover.

“Of course I’m back. The Trans are going down and you’re to stay out of trouble. No more heists, we’re fine.”

Dom pulled back and asked, “You knew?”

“Yes I knew. I’ve resigned. We’re going to live the quiet life and see where life takes us now.”

Dom grinned and said, “What do you think of this?” He moved Brian’s hand to his stomach and moved it in a circle.

Brian’s eyes lit in joy - Dom could see the excitement, “We’re gonna be parents?”

“Yeah. People say I’m gravity but it’s you really. I know we moved fast but….”

Brian kissed Dom to stop his train of thought and said, “It’s life. We happened to find each other later than usual. Who knows you’re pregnant?”

“Only Mia but she’s my sister.”

“I wouldn’t expect less.” Brian laughed and then continued, “We’ll throw a small dinner tonight and tell everyone else and then we’ll get to work on filing all the papers we need to with the city so that we can raise our children in peace.”

“I would like that very much.” Dom said and they went back inside the house - a house that saw the beginning of their relationship and one that they hoped would see them to the end.


End file.
